A reason to love the library
by CanonsMayFire
Summary: Remus Lupin has always loved the library, but one day when doing arithmancy homework he came aross something he hadnt ever encounterd in the library before,love. My RL/OC story! also some Lily/James Rated T to be safe DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Salutations in the Library

**Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunatley.. All charactors (Exept for Geniveve she's my OC) and places, spells mentioned belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Pairing: Remus/OC + Mild James/Lily in fututres chapters**

A reason to love the library

Remus sat alone in his favorite section of the library, surrounded by books on every subject. Most regular people would consider sitting alone in a dimly lit room, with numerous piles of homework for advanced classes irritating if not down right depressing. Remus however considered the situation a wonderful way to spend his Thursday night, you might even say it was his favorite way to spend his time, period (besides hanging out with the rest of the marauders of course).

Despite his friends constant complaints about Hogwarts library being dull and horrifically boring, Remus found it to be the exact opposite. To him the library was heaven, a magnificent Utopia filled to the brim with books and memories. Tales of fiction and guides of fact, heck, the only thing that could possibly make it better was if there happened to be a shelf full of chocolate. Speaking of chocolate...

Remus peeked out from the sanctuary that was his novel and glanced forward in the direction of the intoxicating scent. There, just two tables away from his very spot sat a girl. Not just any girl, the most beautiful, eloquent looking girl Remus had ever laid eyes on. 'Gorgeous' could not describe this.. this piece of art.

By the looks of it she was a fifth year (like himself) Ravenclaw girl with a slender body and a face that seemed to light up the room. She had ocean blue eyes and full red lips, her face was framed by flowing brown locks that seemed to shimmer from the light of the few lanterns in the corners of the room. Scattered around her were multiple rolls of parchment, a few books on transfiguration, charms, arithmancy and care of magical creatures. And to her left was a large bar of Honeydukes best chocolate which was currently being unwrapped by gentle fingers and bitten, she then put it down and continued her work. Remus watched, transfixed by her very presence. He tilted his head for better view and continued to stare in awe, when a pair of siren like eyes met his own and she waved while smiling a flashy grin. He was suddenly awakened from his trance by the friendly gesture then pointed to himself mouthing _'Who? Me?' _

The girl nodded and beckoned him over. He awkwardly rose from his char, grabbed his books and stumbled over to join the mysterious Ravenclaw. Once he was seated at the table the mystery teen wasted no time in introducing herself. "Hello, I'm Geniveve Adolfo" Geniveve beamed. The lycan shuffled his feet underneath the table and glanced nervously at his library companion "I-I'm Remus Lupin" he managed to choke out.

"Oh I know who you are Mr. Lupin. Everybody knows who the Marauders are" she said brightly flipping some hair from her eyes before continuing "I just wanted to acquire as to why you were staring in my direction?"

The wolf wracked his brain trying to think of a more dignified response then '_Your pretty'_. He began stuttering "W-well you see- I-I mean... Oh bugger! You must think I'm very strange at the moment don't you" It came more of a statement then a question. Geniveve batted her eyelashes and shook her head "No, not at all. I often stare at things for no reason. Especially the night sky I find that it brings a great sense of tranquility"

Remus didn't know what to say. Just how would one respond to that?

"Would you like some chocolate?" Miss Adolfo kindly asked bringing the teenage boy out from his second reverie.

He stared hungrily yet hesitantly at the treat in her outstretched hand hearing a light giggle.  
>"It's not going to bite, you know" she laughed.<p>

Lupin reached out and took a large bite from the piece he was given, making a small moaning noise when the delicious substance entered his mouth, as he always did when given chocolate.  
>She laughed again before taking yet another book from her satchel and opening it to a random page closer to the back.<p>

"What are you studying?" Remus asked taking out his own homework supplies.

""Well I consider it to be more pleasure reading then anything, but it is for 'Care of magical creatures' Professor Kettleburn assigned us the simple task of writing an essay on our creature of choice, one roll of parchment minimum" the brunette explained.

"Oh I already did mine, it was on the 'Erumpet'" he smiled. Though he loved his friends dearly, he rarely ever got to have an intellectual conversation with them, so this was a blessing.

"That's nice, I'm doing mine on Werewolves" she smiled.

Remus felt as though his heart had dropped into his stomach. He swallowed nervously, if he didn't speak soon she may grow suspicious, or just think he had a rare case of Lycanthrophobia.

"Why?" he could of smacked himself at that moment, the best response he could think of was _'why?' Stupid.. Stupid.. Stupid... _

"Why?" she mimicked "Because they fascinate me, that's why! I think they're amazing, my friends say I'm obsessed. I wish I knew one, I have so many questions like, If theres something blocking the moon, say.. a cloud or something.. would they still transform?"

Remus chuckled inwardly "No, they have to see the full moon before anything happens" he answered absentmindedly.

Geniveve's brow furrowed thinking about what he had just said "Oh. That's interesting, are you into Werewolves as well?"

Lupin bit his lip trying to suppress a giggle at the irony. "I guess you could say that"  
>***<p>

**Authors Note: Like it? Hate it? REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	2. the Marauders find out

**Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately.. All characters (Except for Geniveve she's my OC) and places, spells mentioned belong to J.K. Rowling.  
>Pairing: RemusOC + Mild James/Lily in future chapters **

Chapter 2 

Remus happily slouched onto one of the comfy arm chairs in the common room closing his eyes and carelessly shifting his feet onto the coffee table. Intruding voices echoed down the dormitory steps, his three friends accompanied him in the room. 

"So then Lily said '_Why don't you go invite yourself to snog in a broom cupboard Potter, being the self loving git you are, I'm sure you'll have a lovely time'_. That's like my 100th rejection!" Glowered James sadly. 

Sirius was the next to be heard. 

"Ya know the more she rejects you Prongs, the more she's likely to- HOLY MERLIN!" 

"What?" James asked. 

"REMUS LUPIN DISRESPECTING SCHOOL FURNITURE? *dramatic gasp* UNHEARD OF!" 

After he had finished laughing at his own remark Sirius noticed his lycan pal sigh dreamily "What's wrong buddy?". 

Before Remus could reply Peter interrupted "Lot's of things, he's a werewolf, he studies way to much, he never gets anything on Valentines-" 

"I believe I was talking to Moony, Wormtail" corrected Padfoot. 

"Sorry Pads" 

"So Moony what's up?" another dreamy sigh could be heard and a goofy smile appeared on the wolfs face. 

"WAIT! Don't tell me... I've heard that sound before, James makes it all the time when Lily-_gasp_-JAMES, MOONY MET A GIRL!" 

"Shhh! Do you want the whole house hearing?" asked Lupin 

"YES! HEY EVERYBODY REMUS LUPIN MET A-MMPH" 

At this point of Sirius' reckless rant Remus, James, and even little Peter had chucked the throw pillows from the common room armchairs at his face in order to keep him quiet. 

"So tell us mate, did you meet a girl? Who is she?" questioned Peter. 

"Well her name is Geniveve..." Remus started. 

"Geniveve... Geniveve... Nope, don't think I've snogged a Geniveve before, She cant possibly be that pretty then..." Sirius added. 

"She's beautiful!" exclaimed Remus defensively. 

Sirius backed up at his friends sudden outburst, startled. Remus Lupin was usually such a calm introverted, individual, no one could ever of suspected such a rare occurrence ( Although when in the form of the wolf, this was always expected. But from Remus? Never!) 

"Alright! Alright!" James said "She's beautiful, (_Probably not as beautiful as Lily Evans.._)we get it. What's up with you Moony?" 

Remus regained his composure and sighed "I don't know Prongs... She's just so... _Wow..._"another love struck expression soon etched it's way across his face. 

"If she's so beautiful and _'Wow..'_,nice use of adjectives by the way Moony" Sirius smirked at his friends loss of his usually excellent vocabulary "Describe her, what does she look like?" 

Remus thought long and hard. What exactly would he say? Mere words could not voice his true opinion on her. 

"Well she has blue eyes and long brown hair-" 

"What about her body? Rate it on a scale of one to ten. Ten being supermegafoxyawesomehot [**A/N: Anyone catch the AVPM reference?**] and one being Snivellus. Does she have big-" Sirius began waggling his eyebrows suggestively, putting his hands out in front of his chest. 

Remus scoffed at the Black heirs immaturity. As previously mention, as much as he loved his friends he often grew tired of their childish antics (though anyone could tell their minds were much less innocent then a Childs), they seemed to always be joking around, not a care in their heads , no time for important things like studying or love. Love? Was that what he felt for Geniveve? He had only met her an hour ago, for Merlins sake! It was safe to say Remus now new what James meant when he spoke about love at first site, or as Lily referred to this as _'Annoyance at first glance' _

"I wouldn't know, Padfoot. Unlike some people, I actually look at the girls face , when speaking to her" he straightened up, crossing his arms across his chest in a very prefect-ish manor, as Sirius had deemed the action. 

"Aw, your no fun Moony!" spoke Sirius, plopping down next to the sandy haired boy on the couch. 

"Yeah, when are you gonna start acting like a normal teenage bloke?" remarked Prongs. Lupin gritted his teeth and rolled his eyes. 

"Incase you hadn't noticed, Prongs. I'm not exactly what you would call a normal teenage bloke" 

"Aw Remmy, don't get so down! I mean sure it's obvious that you might not be as cool, handsome, and incredibly popular as us but... This girl you like, Jessica-" 

"Geniveve" Remus corrected. 

"Right Geniveve. She sounds like one of those 'Inner beauty is the main thing' types" 

"Look lads, thanks for the help but I'm not really sure how I even feel about her at the moment, let alone have the courage to ask her out. I'm gonna go down to the kitchens for some much missed dinner" called Remus, as he stiffly climbed out of the open portrait door. 

That statement was complete and utter bullocks. Of course he knew how he felt. After mentally questioning himself for a while he had come to the conclusion that what he felt for the girl he had just met mere hours ago was much more then just a platonic liking. Yes, Remus Lupin was indeed in love with Geninveve Adolfo. 

_'Ah...'_ he thought to himself. 

_'Yet another reason to love the library...'_

**Authors note: So...? Pretty good for a second chapter, right? Yes? No? Reviews PLEASE! I absolutely adore reviews, perhaps even more then Moony adores chocolate.. maybe not that much.. (P.S. If I've made any spelling or grammar mistakes please point them out, and I'll fix 'em)  
><strong> 


	3. Bigheaded interruptions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately.. All characters (Except for Geniveve she's my OC) and places, spells mentioned belong to J.K. Rowling. **

**Pairing: Remus/OC + Mild James/Lily in future chapters **

**Rating: T (just to be safe) **

Chapter 3 

Remus looked up from the parchment in front of him trying his best to pay attention to Professor Binns. Normally he paid great attention to the subject of 'History of Magic' along with his other classes, finding the tales of past wizards and witches accomplishments very enthralling. But it is exceptionally hard to focus on what the teacher is saying when one of your best friends is throwing the tips of broken quills at the back of your head.

The caramel eyed boy clenched his jaw and turned swiftly towards the source of his annoyance.

"What is it? What do you want Sirius?" he whispered.

"When are you gonna do it?" Sirius asked.

"Don't you mean when are you gonna do her? In that case never" snickered James beside Sirius.

"Haha nice one Prongs" he paused for a moment to laugh "Seriously though Remus, when are you gonna do it?"

Remus was soon growing aggravated, most of the time he just put up with his friends immature behaviour and childish banter, but today was the exception. It had been two days since he had conversed with Geniveve and although he absolutely adored the memory but hated the constant pestering comments from his friends "When are you going to ask her out Remus?", "Maybe we can slip her a love potion! Or better yet a lust potion" James had said. Remus seriously doubted they would be able to get there hands on a love potion let alone invent a worthy lust potion. Although the results would be interesting- No! He was not giving in to Sirius' irresponsible plans. Not until he comes up with a suitable one atleast...

"I don't know guys. But what I do know is that you should be paying attention to the lesson!"

"Relax Remmy dear, we'll just copy your notes. Merlin knows you take enough of 'em. How many pages did you do in Charms? 10?" James replied.

"Seven. And that's because theres a test on Thursday. And no you will certainly not be copying my notes"

"Aww but Remus! Padfoot and Prongs have come up with a really good idea to get you and that girl together, this is how you repay them?" Peter cut in.

Sirius and James turned to glare at Peter. _'Oh you are so dead' _James mouthed.

"What idea? How many times have I told you not to meddle? And yet you go behind my back, and what do you do? Oh that's right, meddle!"

"Reeeeemmmmmuuuussss, don't think of it as meddling per se.. but helping. Yes that's it. Us being the excellent no scratch that. Awesome friends we are, must help you. We'd be bad people if we didn't" James tried to persuade the sandy haired boy.

Remus bit his lip in concentration. If there was one thing Sirius and James were good at it was getting what they wanted. And if they wanted to help him, he would get what he wanted. Geniveve. But... their plans could be a bit... well extreme would be an understatement.

"No, you'll ruin everything. It's my life and I just wish for once you would stop interfering and let me deal with it"

"But if we let you deal with it how can we be sure that you'll actually do something?"

"Well... I-" Remus began.

"Exactly you wont. In fact you've been avoiding her so you wont ever have to do anything. You haven't been to the library in two days Remus! TWO DAYS!" said Sirius in mock surprise.

"Ok, ok. I get your point. I'll go talk to her this afternoon happy?" he gave in.

"Mmm.. Somewhat. But we'd be more happy if you just let us-"

"No!"

"Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black, and... Potter what could be sooo important that you feel the need to disrupt my class just for the sake of speaking of it?" asked Professor Binns, his nostrils flaring with annoyance.

"Remus' love life sir!" piped in Peter.

_'Once again.. your soooo dead'_ James thought.

"Black, Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew, see me after class for your detention"

The four Marauders stalked out of Professor Binns' classroom two of them laughing at their mischievous ways, one complaining about how they had missed dinner, and the other glaring in silence.

"I cant believe you got us detention!" Remus glanced down at his watch "And im late for.. studying. That's right. Because that is what one tends to do in a library. Study." He smiled at the chance to get to see his crush. Ofcourse he was going there to study aswell.. but that wasn't the part he was excited about.

"Right. Ya never know Remus she might like the bad boy type, eh?"

"Pfft" was his last word (if you could call it that) to the group before making his way out of the deserted corridor, through a few hallways and finally toward the entrance of the library.

He smiled at Madame Pince the Hogwarts librarian, as her eyes twinkled at his arrival.

"Ah Remus. So good to see you ,Dear. I haven't seen you about the Library in a day or two. Which I found quite unusual, with you being here most days and whatnot. Are you ill?"

"No Madame Pince. I've just been busy that's all" he greeted her before continuing to the back of the library where he had last spoken to Geninveve.

"Are you ill?" well if one considered being 'Lovesick' then perhaps he was he sighed inwardly.

He stopped dead in his tracks. There she was..

Sitting their in all her glory was Geniveve looking as pretty as ever. The poorly lit lanterns in the corners of the room almost seemed to create a halo around he chocolate coloured hair.

He paused for a moment and peeked through a gap in the books on the wooden shelf, to admire her. The way she licked the tip of her finger before turning the page... _she's so quirky... _

He continued walking towards the table and sat down in the chair across from her. "Hello Geniveve"

Her brow furrowed and she looked up into the grinning face of Remus. Her eyes twinkled and a smile broke out across her pink lips. "Remus! What are you doing here?"

"Nothing I was just strolling past and decided to come to the library, it is my second favourite place at Hogwarts after all."

"What's your favourite?"

"... Ok I lied. The library is my favourite place. I just didn't want to sound like a geek" he chuckled.

"I happen to like geeks..." she blushed and looked down at her hands.

Remus' cheeks also tinged crimson at the comment. _Could she really like me..? ME? _

"Uh.. oh that's... nice" he stared fixedly at the shelf behind her, trying to avoid eye contact.

_'Urgh.. why do I have to be so.. awkward all the time? Think what would Sirius do? He always get's the girl.. Wait! Am I really so desperate that i'm resulting to copying Sirius? No, no im not. Phew.. stay calm big guy' _

"I finished my essay on Werewolves. Would you like to hear it?" Geniveve asked, ridding them of the awkward silence that was beginning to creep upon the two.

"Ok"

*ahem* she cleared her throat. "_In a short explanation, one could say that Werewolves (or Lycanthropes) are mere humans (wizard/witch or muggle) who transform into monstrous beasts capable of great harm, in the presence of a full moon. But any civilised being would not accuse someone affected by Lycanthropy as being a monster. When in human form a werewolf could be the most timid, non-violent individual, but that does not stop the effects of the full moon. When a Werewolf transforms they forget who they are, their animal instincts take over. They-_ I'm boring you aren't I?"

Remus' head shot up and looked her in the eyes "You could never bore me, Geniveve" His eyes widened _'Did I just say that?' _

"That's lovely of you to say Remus, but you can tell the truth. I know most people think im kind of weird,with the whole werewolf thing.." a sad smile made it's way across her lips and she stared fixedly at her piece of parchment.

Remus shook his head in disbelief. How could someone as magnificent as she, have such a little opinion of herself? It just didn't make sense.

"Don't listen to what they say about you. If you are weird, then it's the best kind of weird. It's your interests and traits that make you, you. Your beautiful just the way your are"

She looked up at him with hopeful eyes and felt her insecurities melt away. Remus sensed this and swallowed the fear of rejection that had been building inside of him since he met her, and leaned forward. She too leaned forward and her breathes ghosted over his lips. He licked his lips in anticipation and gazed into her eyes one more time before leaning further and-

"Hey Remus, I was wondering if- Oh I see you two were.. busy."

Damn that Sirius Black and his awful timing! Remus reluctantly pulled back and turned around in his chair to face Sirius.

"What is it Sirius?" he said with venom in his voice.

"There, there. No need to get so snappy. I was wondering if you knew any shrinking charms, James asked Lily out again and he came back with a head the size of a watermelon! It was quite hilarious, really."

"Try Finite Incantatum, it's not a shrinking charm but it should have the same affect" the suggestion came from Geniveve.

"Right, thanks Geniveve. Remus you'd better come, you far better with wand work then me or Pete"

Remus groaned, stood up and tucked his chair into the table. "I'm sorry Geniveve, please excuse me. I have some idiots to deal with.." he turned to leave with Sirius but she caught his shoulder.

"Um.. Remus.., I was wondering if- if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" she asked.

Remus was taken back by the question. She was asking him out? '_Oh Merlin this is actually happening.. what do I say? Well yes, obviously' _

"Ofcourse! I would love to" he beamed his nerves flowing away. _Maybe she like me back? _

"Great" she packed up her books and stepped in front of Remus and Sirius, and headed towards the door. "Bye Sirius. Bye Remus.." was it just him or did she sound a bit dreamy when she said his name? It was probably just him though.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Well there we go! Another chapter done, I hope you like it. I worked really hard on this one. Reviews pretty pretty please?**


	4. Leave Evans alone

**Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately.. All characters (Except for Geniveve she's my OC) and places, spells mentioned belong to J.K. Rowling. **

**Pairing: Remus/OC + Mild James/Lily in future chapters **

**Rating: T (just to be safe) **

Chapter 4 

James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus trudged up the stairs of Gryffindor tower, and into their dorm. "Whoa! Wait, back up a bit. You and Geniveve almost _kissed_?" James shouted, shocked that his introverted friend has almost had his first kiss (_'He's fifthteen, for Merlins sake'_).

"That's right, _almost_. But then Padfoot barged in and ruined everything!" Remus explained, lounging out on his bed, his forehead just viable from behind the large hard cover book.

James stared at Sirius, shell-shocked. He looked to Remus then back at Sirius, and repeated the motion several times until his neck was sore, then turned to Sirius again.

"YOU DID _WHAT_?"

"Hey don't blame me, man! Your the one who went and got your head blown up! I was asking Remus for help!" said Sirius, desperately trying to defend himself. He and the rest of the Marauders knew from experience, a mad James was not a good James. But then again, neither was a lovesick James, or a happy James even.

The messy haired boy reached forward to grasp Sirius' shoulder, pulling him closer and whispering "Sirius! If you hadn't of interrupted we wouldn't have to do the plan!"

Sirius' face transformed from annoyed to puzzled and he replied in a hushed whisper. "What? Prongs I thought you loved the plan!"

"I do! But the plan is hard... We need Moony's help"

"Prongs, if we asked for Moony's help, he'd know about it!" Sirius reminded his friend.

"Damn it!"

Remus emerged from the safe haven of his book a glanced at the bickering pair, shaking his head in annoyance. "Ugh, I can't study under these conditions. I'm going to the l-"

"LIBRARY!" Peter finished, with an expectant grin.

"Lake! I was going to say lake" Remus corrected, his cheeks flushing crimson.

"Nooooo, you were going to say library, weren't you Remus? To visit your giiiiiiirrrrrrllllllfriend!" exclaimed Peter in a sing-song voice, while Jumping around the dorm.

"Wormy, Geniveve is not his girlfriend, thats the problem" Sirius informed him.

"Right, if you three will stop gossiping about my love life long enough for me to excuse myself, I'm going to the li- lake. I-I'm going to the lake" Remus excused himself and darted from the room.

Sirius slung his left arm around James' shoulder and guided him towards the table on which the map lay.

James picked up the map, and tapped it lightly with his wand muttering the words "I solemnly swear, that I am up to no good!" several labled foot prints appeared on the parchment before them.

Prongs nudged his glasses from the bottom of his nose and observed a particular set of foot prints belonging to none other then Severus Snape.

He pointed to the mark, gesturing for Sirius to look "Hey Pads, Snivellus is sitting in the court yard by 'imself"

"So?" asked Sirius, seeing no point in discussing the whereabouts of Sniv- Severus Snape.

"So!" James continued. "Snivellus is great at potions!"

Sirius shook his head thoroughly in disagreement. "Oh no way! We are not asking for Snivelus Snapes help with the potion!"

"I know, he's an insufferable git, but this is for Remus! Cant you just-"

"Nup! No way! Nuh-uh, there is no way in heaven or hell that I will ever, and I mean _ever_ ask for Snivellus' help! NEVER!"

Severus quirked an eyebrow at the two pleading Gryffindor's in front of he had left the safe confines of the dungeon to get some fresh air, he had certainly not expected a visit from James Potter and Sirius Black. Not one that didn't involve him getting hexed, cured, transfigured, or covered in a suspicious purple liquid anyway.

"The great and not so admirable James Potter is asking for my help? The slimy retch of Slytherin house, as you and your companions would say?" he questioned.

Sirius and James gulped and nodded, swallowing what was left of their Gryffindor pride. "Thats right".

"And you want me to brew Amortentia, so you can help your flee bitten friend Lupin get a girl?"

"That just about sums it up"

"Alright."

"Wait, what? You'll do it?"

"Yes, on one condition though."

James and Sirius couldn't believe their ears, they thought they would have to imperio him, when they received an answer.

"Anything! You name it Sniv- *_ahem_* Severus"

"Stop trying to court Lily Evans"

James smile disappeared from his face. "Whoa, ok first of all I'm fairly certain nobody has used the term 'court' since Dumbledore was young. Secondly, what kind of request is that! I can't possibly stay away from my Lily-flower!" James exclaimed in a panic.

"Do you want me to brew the potion or not?" Snape inquired.

"Yes but-" James tried to argue but was cut short by the black haired Slytherin.

"No 'buts' Potter. You leave Evans alone and I'll make your love potion, do we have a deal?"

James frowned. This was a tough decision to make. Remus rarely ever liked a girl. Don't misinterpret that, its not like he's gay (despite James' original theories..), its just that from what James has observed Remus always seems to be focused on his studies, or helping the Marauders out, always putting others first. He deserves love. Not just the brotherly love like he has with his friends, or the kind of love one feels for family, but true love. He deserves someone who cares about him as much as Remus does for those around him. But then their was Lily..

James had loved Lily since the moment he had first seen her at Kings Cross station when they were eleven years old. Ever since then he and the Marauders had done multiple schemes to try and earn the heart of Lily Evans, all of which failed miserably and ended with him being rejected.. again. James made his decision, '_I've just got to face the truth. Lily is never going to love me and that's that. Atleast Geniveve reciprocates Remus' feelings.. _'.

James sighed "Ok Snape. You've got yourself a deal"

**Authors Note: Grrr, I hate cliff-hangers, dont you? Sorry this was kind of short, but I had to end it there, cuz I need to leave room for the important stuff in future chapters (I have big BIG plans! ;) ). Also, I apologize for the sad ending of this chapter but it had to be done, no worries though I promise it will have a happy ending.**


	5. Remus turns REBEL

**Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately.. All characters (Except for Geniveve, she's my OC) and places, spells mentioned belong to J.K. Rowling. **

**Pairing: Remus/OC + Mild James/Lily in future chapters - (Coming very soon, I promise!)**

**Rating: T for mild swearing and mentions of foreplay (just to be safe) **

Chapter 5

Remus turned the page of the dusty worn out book, which took residence on his bed. Glancing at the first few words on the page, he sighed exasperatedly in frustration. Where were the rest of the marauders? Well as far as he knew Peter was pigging out in the kitchens, but.. that didn't explain the whereabouts of Sirius and James. '_This is pathetic_' he thought '_I don't need Sirius and James to have fun_'. He closed his book, and placed it in his trunk. He sighed once more, now what was he supposed to do? Hanging his head in boredom Remus contemplated digging out his book again when he heard the unmistakable sound of the shuffling footsteps and muffled voices of Sirius Black and James Potter. He moved closer, pressing his ear to the door.

"Ok Pads, here's the plan. When theyre out and about, we quietly follow them, and guide them to the three broomsticks, then we slip the potion into some butter beer and BAM! We've got ourselves a love-struck Geniveve!" James explained cheerfully. But, unfortunately the wooden door was quite thick so all Remus only heard the words James had said with a great amount of punctuation, which were "broomsticks", "potion", and "BAM!".

Just as the troublesome pair was entering Remus loudly cleared his throat alerting them of his presence. James jumped in surprise while Sirius managed to keep his calm demener. "Oh- uh.. Hi Moony, how's it going? You didn't by any chance.. you know.. hear any of that, did you?" asked the stag animagus.

Remus arched an eyebrow as if to say '_What are you two up to?_' "Oh not much.. just something about a potion? Don't tell me you've chosen _now_ to start learning" he smirked.

Sirius let out a loud, bark like laugh "Us? _Learning? _You've got to be joking-OW!" at this point Prongs had elbowed him in his ribs. "Why did you- oh, yeah! That's right Remmy, we have chosen this year, our fifth year, as our educational achievement year! By the end of term we may even be smarter the _you_ Moony!" Sirius lied, quickly realizing his faux pa.

Remus smirked, shaking his head. "Haha very funny you two, yeah go ahead make fun of the bookworm".

"Don't you mean book_wolf_" Sirius chuckled at his lame take on the well-used expression. James, too laughed at this, but not because he thought it was funny, but because it was just so incredibly stupid, he had to laugh. "Wow, no offense man but, wordplay is _not_ your thing, Padfoot."

Sirius paused taking a deep breath, which turned into an overly dramatic sigh "Your right prongs, wordplay has never really been my thing. I've always been a bit more into _foreplay_ myself" he laughed at James, and Remus' expressions, which were utterly priceless.

"Ok.. enough of _that_" Remus said "Don't you guys have something better to do then distract me from work? Sirius why don't you go prank a third year or something? And James, Lily is going to hate me for saying this but I heard she just broke up with Lucas Soot" he suggested.

"She did?" James exclaimed his hazel eyes, bright with glee.

"Yep" confirmed Remus.

"I could be rebound guy!" James beamed, before his wide smile disapeared, and was replaced by a slight grimace. '_But I can't... I promised Snape I wouldn't try to flirt with Lily any more. Damn it!_'

"What's the matter, Prongs?" Remus asked, oblivious to James discomfort due to his deal with Snape.

"Um... nothing. Hey I have an idea, why don't we pick out some stuff for you to wear on your big date tomorrow?" James suggested, trying to get his mind of Lily.

"Oh, thanks, but no thanks. I think I'll just wear what I usually wear to Hogsmeade" Remus smiled and tried re-opening his book, but failed as it was forcefully shut by Sirius.

"No offense Moony, but girls don't exactly swoon over worn out cardigans and baggy trousers" Sirius explained. This was true in most cases. Afterall when one is considered one of the hottest guys at Hogwarts they tend to know what best attracts the ladies.

"they're not baggy! They're comfortable.." the golden haired boy said defensively. Remus considered asking Sirius or James if he could borrow some of their clothes for his date, since most of his own clothes were either second hand hand-me-downs or things that his mother had knitted for him with the cheap fabrics that they could afford.

As if Sirius could read his thoughts, he began rummaging through his messy, unclean trunk finally emerging and throwing a pile of clothes at his fellow Gryffindor (Which nearly knocked him over).

"Sirius, what are _these_?" Remus asked, observing the leathery clothes. "Babe magnets" Sirius answered simply. Leather. Lots of it. The outifit that Sirius had chosen for him to wear was the exact opposite of what Remus would normally have chosen. The outfit consisted of a dark blue T-shirt, tight black leather pants, and a studded black leather jacket that just screamed 'REBEL'.

"You seriously want me to wear this?" Sirius and James nodded. Remus sighed reluctantly '_Well, they do know a lot about girls.. and if this is what they like a may aswell give it a try_' he reasoned.

He pushed open the door to the small bathroom that the four boys shared, and began to undress himself. He pulled on the T-shirt easily enough, but it did sag a bit because being the Quidditch star he was, Sirius was a tad bit more broad-shouldered then Remus, himself was. Next was the pants, now these were trouble. If someone had been observing Remus was sure they would have found it quite hilarious, seeing him twisting, riggling, and jumping up and down in a sorry attempt to get into the frustrating piece of clothing. Remus sighed in relief when he had successfully dressed himself in the tight leather trousers and continued to put on the jacket which was also about a size bigger then he was used to.

"...so you weren't joking? You honestly, got Remus to agree with you?"

"Yes Wormy we did. If only it were that easy with Evans, eh Prongs?"

"..."

"Oh right, my bad"

"Maybe you could let _me_ borrow some of your clothes as well?"

"Um.. yeah.. see the thing about that is..- Oh! Hey look, he's done!"

The sandy haired boy opened the door and awaited his friends approval. This was so uncharacteristic of Remus, for one he never usually cared what people thought of his appearance thinking all the flashy stuff the 'popular' boys of Hogwarts wore were too mainstream, but these clothes were the ones he would wear on his date with Geniveve, so he wanted to dress to impress.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: I am soooo sorry I havent been able to upload the chapter when i said I would. My computer broke down and I had to get a new one, (thnkfully I transfered all my fanfictions to a USB). And I know this chapter is kinda boring but I have HUUUUGE plans for chapter 6. Yup, you guessed it. REMUS AND GENIVEVE'S DATE! yeaah I promise there will be tons of Maraudery michief, and fluffy bits ;)<strong>


End file.
